


Mr. Tanaka s Missing

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Lighthouse Land Community [8]
Category: Bewitched (TV 1964), Magnum P.I. (TV 1980)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Challenge 19 Crossover Roulette The Lighthouse Cycle 1-"Aloha" verse





	Mr. Tanaka s Missing

**Title:** Mr. Tanaka s Missing  
**Fandom:** Bewitched/Magnum P.I.  
**Characters:** Larry Tate, Thomas Magnum, Darrin Stevens, Louise Tate Betty mention of Samantha/Steve McGarrett   
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 905  
**Theme:** Crossover Roulette   
**Notes:** "Aloha" verse

A job is a job. Magnum told himself as he pulled the wool overcoat closer. He had just arrived from Hawaii and it was cold in New York. He had just finished chatting up a ticket clerk to see if the man he was looking for, Mr. Tanaka owner of the Luau Pineapple Company, had been on the plane. With that confirmed, all he had to do was go to the hotel and see if the man had made it there.

Magnum hailed a cab and gave the driver the name of the hotel. He looked at the itinerary that Mr. Tanaka's secretary had given him. The trip had only supposed to last two days. There were just three meetings listed.

The first one on the list was an advertising agency, McMann and Tate. That would be his next stop after a hot shower and a change of clothes.

At the hotel, the desk clerk didn't remember seeing Mr. Tanaka. There was a record of him checking in but not checking out. She told him they were still billing the room to the company credit card. Magnum got the room number out of her with a smile and some flattery.

After he checked in and took that hot shower he had promised himself, he went to Mr. Tanaka's room. A maid let him in with her pass key after he told her it was his room. A quick search of the room didn't provide him with any clues. Mr. Tanaka hadn't been there in days. His suitcases were still packed and his briefcase was missing.

Magnum decided to check out the list of meetings next. He took a cab to McMann and Tate. When he stepped off the elevator, he turned on his charm as he walked up to the woman at the receptionist desk.

"Hello there. I was wondering if I could speak to Mr. MMann or Mr. Tate.

the woman smiled back. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No. I just need to ask a few questions." Magnum leaned closer. "Maybe you can help me. What's your name?"

"I'm Betty."

"Pretty name. I'm Thomas Magnum. I'm a private investigator looking for a missing person." Magnum took a photo from his coat pocket. "This is who I'm looking for. His name is…"

"Mr. Tanaka! He brings a basket of pineapples with him when he comes for meetings. I haven't seen him in a while. You say he's missing?"

"Yes. This wife and business partners sent me to find him. Is one of your bosses in?" Magnum smiled again.

I'll see if Mr. Tate will see you. Mr. McMann is out of the office this week." Betty got up from her desk and went to Mr. Tate's office. She came back a few minutes later. "Mr. Tate will see you."

Magnum followed her to an office.

Larry Tate got up from his desk and held out his hand. "I'm Larry Tate. Betty tells me that Hiro Tanaka is missing. How can I help? Mr.?"

"Magnum. I need to know if he kept his appointment three days ago and if he seemed anxious or upset about anything."

"I don't handle his account personally. Betty went to get Stevens. He works on the Luau Pineapple account."

Darrin walked into the office. "You wanted to see me?"

"Mr Magnum, this is Darrin Stephens. He handles the Luau Pineapple account." Larry introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Darrin shook Magnums hand.

"He is looking for Hiro Tanaka. He is missing. Did he keep his appointment with you?" Larry asked.

"No. We had arranged a lunch meeting. I assumed he must have had a reason for missing the meeting. I sent him an email but I didn't get a response." Darrin told him. "I hope nothing has happened to him."

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Magnum put the photo back in his pocket. "That narrows down a time for when he went missing. Thank you for your help."

A woman burst into the office. "Larry, are you ready to go to lunch? I'm absolutely famished. Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know you were with a client."

"Mr. Magnum, this is my wife Louise." Larry smiled at her.

"Mrs. Tate. Are all women in New York beautiful as you?" Magnum grinned. "I should spend a little more time here."

Louise blushed. "Thank you."

"Now see here!" Larry pointed his finger at Magnum.

Magnum just held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean it like it sounded. An acquaintance of mine married a woman from New York. I was just commenting on how beautiful all the women are here. They must all be patient angels too. The one I met in Hawaii was married to a hardass detective with the 5 O."

Larry and Darrin shared a questioning look.

"Was her name Samantha?" Louise asked.

"Yes. Samantha McGarrett." Magnum was surprised. "I met her a few weeks ago at a charity thing at the Governor's mansion."

"She's a very dear friend and Darrins exwife." Louise pointed at Darrin.

Magnum looked at Darrin. "I see. I should probably get back to work. It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Tate. Thank you fro your help Mr. Tata. Mr. Stephens."

Larry shook his hand. "Let me know when you find him."

"I will." Magnum left them and waved to Betty on his way to the elevator. He chuckled as the doors closed.


End file.
